


Le Commencement

by Nekketsu8018



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Thriller Bark
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekketsu8018/pseuds/Nekketsu8018
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji s’était réveillé brusquement, après un sommeil sans rêve. Son esprit était agité. Tout ce qu’il s’était passé lui était revenu en un flash, bref mais oppressant et si, ô si douloureux. C’était vraiment la merde. Il s’était fait avoir comme un bleu…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Commencement

Ca craignait. Oh-putain-de-merde, comment ça craignait un max.

Sanji s’était réveillé brusquement, après un sommeil sans rêve. Son esprit était agité. Tout ce qu’il s’était passé lui était revenu en un flash, bref mais oppressant et si, ô si douloureux. C’était vraiment la merde. Il s’était fait avoir comme un bleu…

Sa première réaction fut de regarder autour de lui. Il pouvait voir, non loin de là, le reste de l’équipage. Luffy paraissait en pleine forme, peut-être même suspicieusement trop à son goût ; les autres étaient plus mal en point mais tenaient visiblement le coup. Ils ne semblaient pas préoccupés et résistaient à la fatigue dans une sorte de mode « pilote automatique ». 

_Zoro, où est Zoro ?_

Sanji tourna la tête vers l’autre côté du champ de ruine, où avait eu lieu un combat acharné entre Luffy et Moria à peine quelques heures auparavant. Kuma n’était plus là, ni Zoro.

Sanji se leva, crissa les dents lorsqu’il sentit la douleur atroce que lui infligeaient ses blessures, décida de l’ignorer totalement pour son propre bien et se mit à parcourir les environs à la recherche de son compagnon. Au bout de quelques minutes pénibles à gravir et à descendre des décombres, il tomba nez à nez avec les trois épées de Zoro, laissées à l’abandon. Son esprit ne fit qu’un tour et il se mit à paniquer – ou plutôt, à paniquer encore plus qu’avant, ce qui signifiait qu’il était en fait littéralement en train de péter un boulon. 

_Merde, merde, MERDE !!!_

Zoro n’aurait jamais laissé ses précieuses épées ici, au milieu des dépris de ce qui avait été un jour – tout à l’heure encore – le château de Moria. Il les chérissait plus que tout : partout où il allait, elles allaient aussi. Pourquoi les aurait-il laissées ici, dans ce cas ? Le cœur de Sanji se mit à battre la chamade et son visage pâlit.

_Est-ce que…_

Non. Non, non, non, impossible. Il devait bien y avoir une raison à cela, pourquoi tirer des conclusions hâtives et penser directement au pire ? Mais… Sanji devait au moins bien s’avouer que Zoro moins épées égal truc pas net. Et même si cet abruti n’était pas… Un plutôt _était_ encore de ce monde – Sanji se refusait la pensée-même de ce foutu mot –, il devait être sérieusement amoché. N’avait-il pas dit qu’il donnerait sa vie en échange de celle de leur capitaine ?! Sanji avait essayé de l’arrêter, mais Zoro l’avait frappé (quel crétin) et il s’était évanoui…

Instinctivement, Sanji se mit à courir vers la forêt, ignorant les plaintes incessantes de son pauvre corps meurtri et les battements assourdissants de son cœur.

Il du encore contourner d’énormes tas de gravats (mon Dieu que ses jambes le faisaient souffrir) et déboula dans une clairière elle aussi recouverte entièrement de débris. Escaladant puis retombant de l’autre côté d’un énorme pan de mur, il se retrouva face à la personne qu’il cherchait justement. Il se sentit soudain plus léger. Au moins Zoro était encore capable de tenir sur ses deux jambes !

\- Eh, qu’est-ce que tu fous ? Où est Ku…ma…

Sanji s’approcha sensiblement et toute l’horreur de ce qui avait du se passer le heurta soudainement de plein fouet : partout autour de Zoro…Dans l’herbe, sur les décombres, _sur_ Zoro, il y avait du sang ! Enormément, _beaucoup trop_ de sang ! Sanji, qui s’était calmé, se remit à paniquer. Dire que Zoro était baigné de sang aurait très sûrement été un doux euphémisme à ce stade-là : cette abruti dégoulinait d’hémoglobine de la tête aux pieds, mais restait résolument debout sur ses deux jambes, fixant l’horizon d’un air déterminé. Il semblait néanmoins exténué et au bord de l’évanouissement. Sanji s’approcha encore un peu pour mieux examiner son état. Oh mon Dieu, tout ce sang.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?! Où est ce type ???

Zoro ouvrit lentement la bouche, comme si cette tâche sollicitait toute son énergie.

\- Rien… Il… ne s’est… rien passé…

Soudain, il bascula et perdit connaissance. Sanji le retint tant bien que mal dans sa chute et le prit dans ses bras pour l’apporter à Chopper. Une brusque montée d’adrénaline lui fit tout oublier – la douleur dans ses membres, le fait qu’il était en train de porter Zoro comme si c’était une sorte de mariée, à quel point il était difficile de se diriger dans ces foutus débris sans trébucher toutes les deux secondes. Il finit toutefois par regagner l’endroit où il s’était réveillé et avec tout le désespoir en lui il hurla :

_**\- CHOPPEEEEEEEER !!!!!** _

~*~

_Uuuuugh._

Zoro tressaillit. Un peu comme lorsqu’il avait un mauvais pressentiment et que quelque chose d’énorme allait lui tomber dessus. Il se rendit compte que l’intégralité de son corps n’était qu’une douleur ardente. Qu’est-ce que… Ah oui : Kuma. Luffy. Sanji… Sanji ?!

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et tourna la tête. Sanji était là. Où plutôt, Sanji était là _physiquement_ ; son esprit lui par contre était à des années lumières de cet endroit. Pas que Zoro s’en inquiétait, mais…

\- Eh, cuistot pervers.

Sanji releva la tête, qu’il avait d’appuyée sur son menton, les yeux écarquillés. Un bandage autour de sa tête lui donnait l’air encore plus stupide que d’accoutumée, et il fumait son habituelle cigarette, déjà bien entamée.

\- Marimo…, dit Sanji dans un souffle. Il paraissait surpris.

Zoro grogna. Il tenta de se relever, peina mais parvint à se redresser.

\- Oi, tu ne devrais pas faire ça. Chopper a dit que tu devais te reposer et éviter de bouger au maximum, paniqua-t-il soudainement, bougeant ses mains de façon désordonnée au-dessus de Zoro comme s’il ne savait pas trop s’il devait intervenir ou non.

\- Garde tes mains de sale pervers pour toi, je vais très bien, merci.

Il s’attendait à une réplique cinglante mais rien ne vint. Aussi Zoro tourna avec curiosité la tête vers le cuistot : Sanji le fixa d’un air grave, les sourcils froncés et les lèvres serrées. Si Zoro ne le connaissait pas aussi bien, il aurait dit que Sanji était sur le point de pleurer.

\- Espèce d’imbécile, d’abruti, de, de… de _CONNARD !_ explosa soudain le jeune homme et se levant de la chaise où il était assis et en laissant tomber sa cigarette au sol.

Zoro se contenta de le fixer, interloqué.

\- POURQUOI T’AS FAIT ÇA, HEIN ?! Qu’est-ce que ça t’aurait apporté de mourir, dis-moi ??? Pourquoi est-ce que c’était _à toi_ de le faire ?? reprit Sanji en beuglant avec autant de véhémence.

\- Eh, parle moins fort, abruti, grogna Zoro en scrutant les alentours.

\- Les autres sont sortis faire je ne sais quoi, et je m’en tape totalement de toute manière parce que TU N’AS PAS RÉPONDU À MA PUTAIN DE QUESTION !!

\- MAIS QU’EST-CE QUE ÇA PEUT TE FOUTRE DE TOUTE MANIÈRE ????

Sanji reprit son expression pré-engueulade et sembla hésiter un instant.

Puis il se pencha soudainement et força un baiser sur les lèvres de Zoro.

C’était un baiser qui traduisait toute l’ardeur du cuistot sans pour autant être dépourvu de douceur. Il ne s’éternisa cependant pas assez pour que Zoro en pense quoi que ce soit d’autre.

Il releva les yeux vers Sanji qui s’était rassis ; celui-ci était rouge comme une pivoine, jusqu’à la pointe des oreilles…

\- Et toi, qu’est-ce que ça peut te foutre ce que ça me fout, stupide tronche d’algue à la con… bafouilla-t-il.

Zoro ne pu s’empêcher d’éclater de rire mais se ravisa bien vite lorsqu’il sentit ses côtes se contracter douloureusement.

\- Il y a peut-être d’autres moyens moins radicaux pour me faire comprendre que tu tiens à moins, espèce de gros pervers.

\- Ta gueule ! Aaaah, putain… Sérieux, je sais même pas comme je fais pour te supporter des fois… marmonna le cuistot en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains, ses oreilles couleur vermeil toujours visibles.

\- Tu sais que ça peut être très mal interprété ? Après je vais croire que je te plais, ria-t-il, un gros sourire aux lèvres en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Sanji ne répondit pas. Le sourire de Zoro disparut, remplacé par une expression pleine d’incrédulité.

\- T-t’es pas sérieux là quand même ?

\- A-avant toute chose, commença Sanji en pointant un doigt accusateur dans la direction de son compagnon mais sans toutefois relever la tête, réponds à ma question.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que j’ai fait ça ? Eh bien, parce que je crois en Luffy et… Et que je suis son nakama et son bras-droit. Je suis prêt à tout pour qu’il atteigne son rêve, voilà tout.

\- Et moi, tu crois que je ne suis pas prêt à tout pour que tu atteignes le tien ? lâcha soudain Sanji, comme une évidence, en le fixant.

Cette réplique coupa son souffle à Zoro.

\- Si j’ai offert ma vie à la place de la tienne, c’était pour que toi aussi tu puisses accomplir ton rêve, aux côtés de Luffy.

\- Tu sais, je ne pense pas que Luffy aurait survécu une seconde sans un cuistot à bord, plaisanta Zoro.

\- Et moi je m’en serai à vie si tu y étais resté !! hurla subitement Sanji dans un cri à demi étranglé. 

Zoro remarqua qu’une larme avait roulé sur sa joue.

\- Eh, abruti, te mets pas dans des états pareils, je suis pas mort ça va, tenta misérablement Zoro en tendant un bras vers Sanji et attrapant délicatement une de ses mèches de cheveux entre le bout de ses doigts.

\- J’ai eu si peur… Et même pas seulement juste avant de m’évanouir, mais quand je t’ai trouvé dans cette putain de clairière, j’ai vraiment cru que… que t’allais crever, là, dans mes bras.

Zoro soupira puis sourit.

\- Eh, tout va bien, je vais bien ok ? Personne n’est mort, ni toi, ni moi, ni Luffy. Alors arrête de pleurnicher.

\- Je pleurniche pas connard, fit Sanji d’une voix monocorde, en reniflant.

\- C’est ça, c’est ça, rit Zoro en ramenant sa main là où ses côtes le faisait souffrir.

Il y eut un silence gênant qui dura quelques secondes, puis Zoro reprit la parole, un peu hésitant :

\- Alors comme ça… Uh…

\- Oh là ! Non, non, non, je ne veux en aucun cas avoir cette putain de conversation avec toi, c’est, euuurgh… Dégueu, sérieusement, se mit de nouveau à bafouiller Sanji en secouant vivement ses mains devant son visage comme pour lui signifier plus clairement « STOP ARRÊTE DE PARLER TOUT DE SUITE ! »

\- Bah euh, pourquoi ?

\- … Ben, c’est bizarre non ? Enfin je veux dire… On passe notre temps à se battre, s’engueuler et nos conversations les plus intéressantes se résument à mettre en place des stratagèmes pour botter le cul des gens. Plus sain comme relation tu meurs.

\- Peut-être, ouais… N’empêche, je pense que t’es la personne que je connais le mieux dans cette équipage de fous du coup, ne put s’empêcher de remarquer Zoro.

Un ange passa.

\- Donc, hm… Sanji ?

\- Ouais ? répondit l’autre (oh sérieux, c’était la première fois qu’il l’appelait par son prénom, c’était Noël ou quoi ??)

\- Tu veux… qu’on teste ?

Alors que Zoro pensait que Sanji ne pouvait pas rougir plus que ça, celui-ci passa de rouge vermeil à cramoisi.

\- Ahah, ok, cool… Cool.

Cette fois-ci, le silence qui s’installa n’était plus gênant que pour Sanji.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo ! Cette mini-fanfiction a été écrite pour le premier concours d'OS organisé par [Bref, je suis Yaoiste](https://www.facebook.com/BrefJeSuisUneFujoshi?fref=nf). Je me suis dit que ce serait pas mal que je la poste sur AO3 aussi, donc _here you goooo_. Je verrai si je continuerais à poster mes participations ou pas dans les temps à venir.


End file.
